locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
= Date of Session: February ?, 2010 = Encounters * a beautiful blonde woman * a child * C.J., Power of Chance * Eduardo, Power of Fashion * Edward Blakely, Power of Travel * Elvis, Power of the American Dream * forest spirits * Gayle, Power of Unintended Consequences * Imakoma Kate * Ivan, Power of The Perfection That Comes Through Self-Awareness * Marilyn * Max, Power of Smoke * Mykola Teslenko, Power of Plants * Pete, Power of Nothing * Rebecca, Power of Glass * Rishnik, Power of Magnificence * Roxy, Power of Show Business * Power of Severance * Steve * Takari Risu, Power of Technology Game Notes XP: * Kelly: 18 * Josh: 21 * Brendan: 21 * Xtina: 19 * Jacqui: 6 * Jeffrey: 25 * Dynasty points: 13 Game Log Meanwhile Between sessions, Janice met with Marilyn, the Imperator of Glass, the American Dream, Unintended Consequences, Show Business, and Hallucination. She met them all, except for Hallucination. Grand Central Last session, Larkspur was oiling up the Sword at Grand Central Station. She also gives him permanent, perfect lighting. He doesn't have much to help the Familia, but he does say that Storm's Eye has been severed, and is likely drifting toward the Weirding Wall. C.J. (Charles James) is the small, sandy-haired guy. The reason that Larkspur came to the Chancel was to ask Chance what the odds of success are for the Familia's mission, and if there's anything they can do to improve the odds. Pete is the pimply guy, and he took off in the middle of the conversation. He hasn't been talkative much since some incident. C.J. doesn't see the Familia having a chance to succeed in finding Storm's Eye, but he admits that Noble action can change the odds completely. She goes off to talk to Pete. His domain "is Nothing." Plans Angry Jonny goes to Athens and easily finds the door in question: a door to a little shop. There is a door spirit that is very old. He asks the door spirit if the door still leads to Storm's Eye -- yes. He tries to enter. It doesn't work. Everyone meets back at the Chancel to review their information. Correction: the Liminal has been rumored to have been seen, and has Excrucian eyes. Plans are made: Meet up with the rescued Powers of Alakh-Mu -- Sensation, Need, and Cycles (those whose Estates were rescued) -- then meet up with the Power of Lost Things to ask about how to secure Excrucian powers. Aglaia suggests looking for the Liminal and Evolution as well. Fashion Larkspur delivers four screaming poppies from Dubai to Mykola, Power of Plants, to experiment with. His greenhouse is filled with odd hybridization experiments. She chats with him about his project, displaying interest since she used to help a garden grow. She blesses his greenhouse with improved lighting, and asks him to bless her garden. She goes to barge in on Fashion, too. She badgers him to judge her dress since pixies are concerned with fashion. It doesn't really work. Travel Plans The Conservator, Janice, and Jonny go to the Coffee Klatch to track down the missing Nobles. The Café Regina is out, but Rishnik and Ivan are there. Also, they meet a guy named Max, the Noble of Smoke. No news about Cycle or Need, but Sensation may have been rescued by the same Familia as Travel and either Reptiles or Rodents. Smoke doesn't get along with the Familia of the Angel of False Perceptions -- Clouds, Reflections, and Shadows. They are "duplicitous bastards". Rishnik volunteers to come along to go fetch the child, even though his friends are smart enough to think it's a bad idea. They get a copy of the latest Weekly Worldtree News, with coverage of the events of Dubai: * There are pics of the fight between Gregorance and the Wasp. ** There is oblique reference to the "rescue" of one of his estates. ** There are also 9 recipes for dragon. * There's an essay on the race for the seat on the Council. Aliyoth is not mentioned in the running for the seat. There are some other candidates being speculated about: ** Haraphiel (Angel of False Perceptions). ** Gregorance's bid may be damaged. ** Serpent Zhulong ** Fallen Angel Azathoth ** True God Sunyata ** Theratalier * An ad for Travel is in the back. Ads for various random things like weapons, minions, etc. ** Brendan: "Anything for warding off Excrucian attacks or penis enlargement? ...Or both?" * There is also some missing/wanted persons ads. Looking for the Liminal. Jonny calls Edward Blakely, the Power of Travel, and schedules an appointment for Tuesday (today is Sunday) morning to talk about a travel plan to get to Storm's Eye. Jonny, The Conservator, and Janice head off by boat from Abu Dhabi to where Dubai was. Janice gets a ping from her Wayfinder gift, showing a hidden place a ways in from the shoreline in the (screaming) poppy field. The path trails off into a very long distance, and she can't see the end. The Conservator pops in through the Realm's Heart and lets the Gourmand know where they are going. The path is underground and unlit, with subliminal messages that mutter their encouragement and anticipation. The voices are of people affirming their goals. Eventually, all sights of Dubai vanish, and the path wanders through a void. It comes to the World Tree. Destruction/Creation Aglaia goes to the Coffee Klatch to dig around for Evolution and the Liminal. After that doesn't pan out, she decides to go see Joktan at the Locust Court. She finds out how to get there and returns to our Chancel. There, she hopes to invent a new rite to find the Imperator closest to a given (theoretical) Estate. She heads to Madagascar and burns a newly discovered species of lemur and inspires the creation of new insect life to divine the master of Evolution. She sees an inhumanly beautiful blond woman in a forest with a child. She also does some nice stuff for the forest spirits upset by her actions, but they are still upset and want to kick her out. It does so after she asks some questions about the forest she saw in the vision. Miscellany Janice heads back to Dubai to grab some more poppies and to head back to the Chancel. The Conservator and Jonny go to explore the tree via a boat, plus creations of momentum. Larkspur starts getting ready to summon her bunny genie servant... thing. (Mr. Bun-Bun.) Aglaia goes to see Mykola (Plants). She asks about the poppies. She asks for some advice in appeasing the forest that is angry at her. She also asks about the trees she drew from the vision. Standard temperate forest trees -- oaks, elms, etc. Could be anywhere in Europe or America. She then goes off to bother Fashion... and takes the confrontational approach. The rave lightshow is still going, and thus his mood is "sunny". However, she does find out that the woman in the vision is Iaziz, and that Evolution is a dragon. Hooking Up It is now morning, and thus time to get the Chancel hooked up. Takari Risu arrives, along with a woman the Gourmand spoke to (her assistant, Imakoma Kate) and a couple of other techs hauling gear. Takari Risu and the Gourmand eat breakfast while Janice and the assistant (who does not need food, apparently) negotiate over the contract. The assistant may be a robot, since she printed a copy of the contract from under her sleeve, but Takari Risu demurs. The contract includes free upgrades to equivalent tech levels. They work out some of the details of the contract. There isn't much in the way of changes or new information. They will put "software" in the technician. The Familia will have protections against having to harm their Estates or their Chancel. The technician is going to be wired up in his skull like a Christmas tree and kept online. They put some connection both in cities and in remote places. There is a complex greater creation miracle that takes place in the Chancel. This fills Steve (the tech) with his implants, sets up his office, and sets up the access points across the border. It takes advantage of the Prosaic/Mythic split and the pathway that leads to the Prosaic. Category:Session log